Oelfkenhof (Oerbke)
Der Oelfkenhof in Oerbke ist der Stammhof der Oelfkes.Von 1438 bis 1759 sitzen die Oelfkes in ununterbrochener männlicher Blutlinie auf ihrem angestammten Heidhof, der auch den Namen Oelfkenhof trägt. Von 1754 ab bleibt der Hof, obgleich eingeheiratet wird, noch in der Blutlinie bis zur Umsiedlung im Jahre 1936. Jüngere Geschichte Die Umsiedlung 1936 wurden die Bewohner des Oelfkenhofs nach Lehrden, Landkreis Rotenburg/Wümme umgesiedelt. Wohngebäude und Scheune stehen bis zum heutigen Tage, der Landbesitz jedoch wurde der Vergrößerung eines Truppenübungsplatzes geopfert. Der Grundbesitz Zum Zeitpunkt der Umsiedlung im Jahre 1936 gehörten zum Oelfkenhof in Oerbke 85 Morgen Acker, 34 Morgen Wiesen und Weiden, 205 Morgen Forst, 4 Morgen Hofraum und Garten. Der Grundbesitz umfasste somit damals 328 Morgen, also zirka 82 Hektar. Die Inschriften An den Gebäuden des Hofes in Oerbke gibt es mehrere Inschriften. Hier werden einige davon aufgeführt: "Karl Heinrich Oelfke - Anno 1650 - Ilse Marie Wehrs" "Karl Heinrich Oelfke - Auguste Tanken 1755 den 30. April" "Johann Wilhelm von der Kammer - Anna Ilse Tankens - Anno 1770 der 20. Junius" "J.C.V. Friedrich Dreier - J.C.M. Anna Magdalena Dreier geb. K. den 21ten Junius 1834" "Johann Peter Grünhagen - Anna Marie Grünhagen, geb. Dreier" "Ach segne mich mein Gott und alles was ich habe. Denn alles dieses ist ja deine gute Gabe. Gesegnet sey die Frucht. Gesegnet sey mein Vieh. Gesegnet haus und hof von dir so spät als früh. Gebaut den 1. Juni 1839 Johann Peter Grünhagen - Anna Marie geb. Dreier 1839" Ältere Geschichte Die Freilassungsurkunde von 1439 Von dem Oelfkenhof hat sich die Freilassungsurkunde von 1439 auf Pergament erhalten. Diese Freilassungsurkunde von 1439 befindet sich, jedenfalls Ende der 1970er Jahre, im Besitz des Bauern Friedrich Grünhagen in Lehrden. Sein Vater war der letzte Besitzer des Oelfkenhofes in Oerbke. Die Übersetzung der Urkunde von 1439 ins Hochdeutsche: "Von Gottes Gnaden wir Otto und Friedrich, Herzöge zu Braunschweig und Lüneburg bekennen offenbar in diesem Briefe für uns und unsere Erben, dass wir Otto Hermann, Lüdeke und Oelfken Raders zu Oerbke, alle Brüder und Hilken, des vorgeschriebenen Oelfken ehelichen Hausfrau, Lüdeke, Henneke, Otto und Metteken, ihre Söhne und Töchter entlassen haben desjenigen als wir so lange an ihnen gehabt haben, und geben sie und was von ihnen geboren wird nach diesem Tage frei, in und mit Macht dieses Briefes, so dass sie nun fortan ganzlich anwenden und gebrauchen mögen alles, das sich vollständig freie und ungehörige Leute anzuwenden und zu gebrauchen pflegen, und haben wir zur Bekenntnis dessen unser Insiegel an diesen Brief zu hängen befohlen nach Christi Geburt vierzehnhundert Jahre darnach in dem neununddreißigsten Jahre am heiligen Sonntage, da man in der heiligen Kirche singet: cave Jerusalem". Zu dieser Urkunde ist zu bemerken, dass es sich um dieselben Personen handelt, die im Celler Schatzregister (1438) Seite 41 aufgeführt sind. Der Originaltext der Freilassungsurkunde von 1439 "Van godes Gnaden wy Otto und Frederik Hertoghs to Brunsuzig und Lüneburg bekennen openbar in diezzem breue vor uns und unsere erben dat wy Odden, Herman Lüdeken und Oluucken Raders to Orbeke alle Brodere und Hilken des vorgeseseuchen Olucken elike Husfroen, Lüdeken, Henneken, Odden unde Metteken, ere Sous und doch ter vorlaten hebben sodaues egkendones alss wy suslange an one gehat hebben und gheinen one imde wat an one geboren werd na düssen Darge enzig in und mit macht düzzes breues. So dat se nu vortuer sick ghensliken onwenden unde brücken mogken allenns dat sick vulkstümmig uryge und ungehörige Lüde anto wendende und to brükende phegen und hebben lo bekenntnisse unse insiegelle geheten haugen an düssen bref na godes hort verterenhundert jar darua in dene neghent und dortigsten jahre am hilligen Soudage als man in der hilligen Kerken singet cave jerusalem. Sonntag Lätare." Der Wert der Freilassung von 1439 Solch eine Freilassung gab es nicht umsonst. Es waren dafür 50 Lübische Mark zu bezahlen, was für die damalige Zeit bestimmt viel Geld war, da es den Wert eines Vollhofes entsprach. Daraus lässt sich wohl schließen, dass es der Familie Oelfken Raders aus Oerbke damals recht gut ging. Sonst hätte sie sich eine solche Freilassung nicht leisten können. Damals hieß die Familie Oelfken Raders. Später verliert sich aber der Name Raders, der vermutlich Rademacher bedeutet. Zurück bleibt der Name Oelfke (ohne "n" am Ende), der sich seit Jahrhunderten erhalten hat. Die Urkunde vom Freikauf "vom Zehnten" aus dem Jahre 1661 Die Urkunde vom Freikauf "vom Zehnten" vom 17.11.1661 besagt: "Kundt und wissen Aly hiermit jeder - männiglich beworaus demjenigen so hierunter interessieret, dass heute untengesetzten dato, zwischen dem hochadelsgeborenen gestrengen und vesten Ulrich Friedrich von Mandesloh erlassen zu Evessen eines Aheiles und dessen Zehntleute, so wohl Meyern als Köteren zu Örpke und Hangeglüß anderen theils, ein aufrichtiger, besteudiger unwiderruflicher Erbkauf behandelt und nachfolgender gestalt beschlossen werden. Alss nemlich, es verkauftet wohlgedachter Ulrich Friederich von Mandelsloh vor sich und seinen Erben, so gebohren und noch ungebohren, erblich Eigenthumb in bestendigster Torenb, Maß und Gestalt als eine bestendiger unwiderruflicher Erbkauf zu Recht und sonst nach Gewohnheit dieser Lande am kräftigsten geschehn solle, kann oder mag, jedwederen Meyern alss Heinrich Ölveke zu Örpke, Johan im Brokke, Christoff Röders und Hanss Hauglüß undt Köteren alss Christoff Lenke, Peter Sievers, Heinrich Busse und Carsten Beneke, den von derselben Länderen Ihm erblich gehörigen Korn und Fleischzehenden. den Meyern für Eine Tausendt Zwerg Hundert Reichstaler undt gemalten vier Kötern ihrem Fleischzehenden für vier und zwantzigh Reichstaler, welche Summe auch woll erwéhenten Herren Verkeuffern vollständig und woll zugezehlet zu seinem sicheren Händen empfangen. Thut derouegen gedachten Keuffern solcher ihm wollentrichteten Kaufsumme hiermit undt in Krafft dieses mit ausdrücklicher Verzeihung der Exception non nunnerater vel solibtae peciniue und allen antterren wie sie Nahmen haben mögen oder angeführt werden können, zuit ledig und loss sagen, undt setzer selbige hiermit in wirklicher prozession und Geniess vorerwehnten Zehenden, also das sie und ihre nachkommen solchen nach ihren willen und besten gefallen und gelegenheit alss Ihr eigenthümliches gibt undt zehentfreie Leute inhaben, zugewiesen und zugebrauchen, damit zuthinen und zulassen haben mögen, ohne mannigliches Verhinderung und einrechen, so lange der Windt wehet, der Hahn kreiet und Mäuschen darein leben. Demnach betreuern die Meyere und Kötere zu Örpke und Hangelüß, das sie zu diesem Kauff und Offterwehnten zehenden willkührlich undt wolbedächtig beliebet, begehret und angenommen haben. Gereden undt geloben hierauff denselben unverbrüchlich einhalten undt nicht da wieder ienigrley bereficien oder wolthaben der Rechten als persuasiouis, rei mon satis intellectue, doll luesiouis, auch aller anderen, wie die auch nahmen haben mögen, zu gebrauchen, sondern, dass dieselben allen und jeden, als man sie hierin spezificiert und aussgedeutet worden, sie hiermit wolbedächtlich sich verziehen und begehen auch Ihnen allenwege gebührende eizetion ein solches de natura zu praestiren und zu leisten haben werden. Zu Uhrkundt haben wolgemelter Herr Verkeuffer neben den Keuffern und darbey gewesenen untenbekannten Zeugen, diesen darüber aufgerichteten Brief und ihrem respective angebohrnen und gewöhnlichen Pitschafften bedrücket und mit eigen Händen unterschrieben, auch um mehrerer Versicherung willen dem Fürstl. Amtsbuch zu Fallingbostel ingropsiret und eingeschrieben werden soll. Geschehen zell dem 13. November 1661. Ulrich Friedrich von Mandelsloh, Joachim Friederich von Mandelsloh - Conrad von Hove alss gezeuge, jedoch miher undt den meinigen ohne schaden - Dieterich Deneken alss gezeugen jedoch Mich undt meinen Erben ohne schaden in Mangell meines Pittschafft mpp J.D." Der verhaßte Zehnte (Hintergründe zur Urkunde von 1661) "Der Zehnte" war bei allen Bauern sehr verhaßt. Deshalb versuchten Bauern, die es sich leisten konnten, sich vom "Zehnten" feizukaufen. Dafür war eine hohe Summe zu zahlen. Dieser Freikauf sollte gültig sein, "solange der Wind wehet, der Hahn kräht und Menschen auf der Erde leben". . Die alte Lade mit Urkunden Die Urkunde vom Freikauf wird, wie auch viele andere Urkunden, in einer alten Lade in Mittelstahnsdorf aufbewahrt und jedes Jahr einmal "ausgesonnt". Jedenfalls war das noch so in den 1970er Jahren. Die Urkunde über einen Wiesenkauf von 1486 Das Dorf Oerbke hatte den fruchtbarsten Boden und die besten Wiesen. Darauf lässt sich wohl auch zum größten Teil die damalige Wohlhabenheit der Familie Oelfke zurückführen. Das geht jedenfalls aus einer Urkunde über einen Wiesenkauf von 1486 hervor. Die Urkunde ist im Original erhalten. Hier die Übersetzung des Urkundentextes ins Hochdeutsche: "Von Gottes Gnaden wir Heinrich zu Braunschweig und Lüneburg Herzog seligen Herzogs Otto Sohn, bekamen offenbar in diesem Briefe für uns und unsere Erben und Nachkommen und für jedermann, daß unser Meyer Otto in Oerbke, der uns jährlich zu unserer Burg Celle acht Schillinge Zins von wegen einer Wiese, die er in dem Krelinger Bruche in dem tiefen Rahmen gerodet und gemacht hat, pflegte zu geben, solche acht Schillinge jährlichen Zinses für acht rheinische Gulden quittiert und ganz abgekauft hat, und so soll nunmehr die Wiese zinsfrei ewiglich bei demselben unserem Hofe zu Oerbke bleiben. Befinde sich auch, daß der obengenannte Otto unser Meyer oder seine Erben von unserem Hause kommen oder sonsten davon zögern, dann soll soche Wiese gleichwohl frei ewig bei unserem Ofe in Oerbke bleiben. Und haben dieses zu mehrerer Urkunde unserer Insiegel wissentlich zu diesem Brief hängen lassen nach Christi unseres Herrn Geburt viezehnhundert im sechsundachtzigsten Jahre am Abende Martini des heiligen Bischofes." Diese Wiese gibt es noch. Sie liegt mehrere Kilometer vom Hof in Oerbke entfernt. Diese Entfernung spielte wohl damals keine Rolle, denn das Grünland war hier, in dieser Region, so knapp, daß jeder Bauer versuchte, eine Wiese im Krelinger oder Westerholzer Bruch zu erhalten. Die Urkunde über einen Wiesenkauf von 1486 in ihrer Urschrift Die Urschrift über einen Wiesenkauf von 1486 lauter in ihrer Urschrift: "Von godes gnaden wg Hinrik to Brunsuzig inde Lüneburg, Hertorge, seligen Hertogen Otten Sone bekennen openbar in dieser Breue vor uns unsere Erven, nakomen wurde alles wenn So alss unse Meyyer otto Aho Oerbke uns jaliken Aho unser Borck Mülle acht Schllings muss von wegennen einer wösch, de in dem Kreylinger Broke in deme Depen remen gerodet und maket hefft plach tho genende achte Schillinge jarlikes hinss hafft de Genannte unse meyyer vor achte Rinsche Gulden gequiteret wurde ganss affgekoft wurde so sschal nummero de Hofe to Oerbke blieven Befunds sick ob dat de bauenscrevene Otto unse meyyer edder sine eruen von unsen Haus kamen oder süß dor von togen dann schall sodane wisch all tide aho Obrke blieven. Unde hebben dessen Aho merer orkunde umzo ingesigelt witliken an dessen breff thon hangen na dieses unses Horn gebord verteyen hundert im söss und achtzigsten jare am anwende martini des hilligen Bischuppes." Die Familie Oelfke auf dem Oelfkenhof In den nun folgenden Ausführungen erscheint die Bauernreihe der Familie Oelfke auf dem Oelfkenhof in Oerbke, soweit sie sich urkundlich nachweisen lässt. 1378 "de Radere von orbeke", Urkundenbuch von Sudendorf, Sta.Ha. 1438 "dellit Olvere 1 1/2 g", gab Olveke 1 1/2 Gulden. Staatsregister der Großvogtei Celle von 1438. Sta.Ha. 1438 "Olveken Raders to Orbeke", Hilke, seine Frau, Lüdeken, Henneken, Odden seine Söhne, Metteke seine Tochter; Odden, Hermann, Lüdeken, seine Brüder. Verzeichnis der Freigelassenen von 1438. Staatsregister der Großvogtei Celle von 1438, Sta,Ha. 1439 "Olucken Raders to Orbeke" Freilassungsurkunde auf Pergament. 1486 "Otte (Olveke) tho Orbeke", Pergamentsurkunde über einen Wiesenkauf in Depenrehmen im Krelinger Bruch. 1511 "Orbeke", Auskünfte der Amtsvogtei, Sta.Ha. 1528 "Oluke", Auskünfte der Amtsvogtei, Sta.Ha. 1563 "Olveke", Einwohnerverzeichnis des Fürstentums Lüneburg, Sta.Ha. 1589 "Olveke, 2 Pferde, 18 Rinder, 98 Schafe, 4 Schweine" Viehschatsregister, Sta.Ha. 1606 "Carsten Olueken, mit Hellebarten bewaffnet" 1631 "Jasper Olveke" 1653 "Hinrich Olveke" 1656 "Jasper Oelveckenn" 1661 "Heinrich Ölveke zu Örbke" 1667 "Heinrich Oelveken, ein dem Herzog zustehender Vollhof, tut Wagendienst und gewöhnliche Landfolgen. Hat Saatland 55 Stücke auf den langen Stücken, 10 Stücke auf dem Campe im Norden belegen, 30 Stücke im Südosten, 10 Ende im Hagen, das in Birkenbusch bewachsen, 10 Ende Pferdeweide im Wiede. Der gesamte Einfall ist verschlagen zu 48 Himten Roggen. Kan 2 Himten Leinsamen seyen auf Gartenland. Hat 1 Wiese beim Haus zu 1 1/2 Fuder Heuwuchs, 1 Wiese im Kremlinger Bruch beim Spannwege zu 3 Fuder Heu. Hat eine eigene Hesterwort, die er befriediget, 2 Immenstöcke, 1 im Hof, den anderen im Wiede. Der Herrschaft gibt er jährlich 1 Hofschwein, 1 Rauchhuhn, 6 Himten Zinshafer, 13 Schilling 4 Pfennig. Hauszins, 13 Sch. 6 Pfg. Beede, 14 Sch. 6 Pfg. Jagdgeld. Dem Pastor und Küster Höfnerpflichten. Besitzet Haus und Hof, 1 Spicker, 1 Wagenschauer, 1 Schafstelle. Auf dem Hofe steht das alte Gildehaus" 1680 als Nachfolger des Heinrich Olveken bewirtschaftet Jasper Oelveken den Hof zu Oerbke. Der Abzweig vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke zum Hof Obergrünhagen Ein Sohn des Jasper Oelveken heiratet in Obergrünhagen ein, und es übernimmt 1709 Jasper Heinrich Oelfke den Hof Obergrünhagen, er heiratet die letzte des Namen Grünhagen in der Heidmark, und mit ihm beginnt die Erbfolge der Oelfkes auf Obergrünhagen. Der Hof Obergrünhagen ist der Stammhof aller Grünhagen der Heidmark. Seit 1438 lebten hier die Grünhagen. Das Erlöschen des Familiennamen Oelfke auf dem Oelfkenhof 1759 starb Cord Heinrich Oelfke. Mit seinem Tod erlosch die männliche Blutlinie der Oelfkes, die über 300 Jahre auf dem Hof in Oerbke bestanden hatte. Eine schwere Zeit kam nach dem Tode von Cord Heinrich Oelfke auf dem Hof zu. Die Witwe Ilse Margareta Oelfke heiratete Wilhelm von der Kammer. Er konnte nicht wirtschaften. Letztlich mangelte es im Zuge der Mißwirtschaft an Lebensmitteln für Mensch und Tier. Die Vormünder der Kinder von Cord Heinrich, Hans Peter und Carsten Neddenriep teilten am 16. Mai 1776 dem Amt in Fallingbostel mit, dass der Stiefvater Wilhelm von der Kammer den Hof vollständig abwirtschafte. Um das Blatt zum Besseren zu wenden, wollte der 18-jährige Anerbe Hans Hinrich Oelfke an den Mann seiner Schwester Ilse Margarethe, Cord Friedrich Dreyer aus Eilsdorf, abtreten. Er sah das als einzige Möglichkeit, den Hof zu retten. Allerdings waren die Vormünder um einen Interimswirt bemüht, um so dem ältesten Sohn als rechtlichen Erben den Hof zu erhalten. Das gelang aber nicht. Die Vormünder und der Amtsvogt hatten zu berichten: "So ungern wir von den Vorrechten der Söhne abgehen, so bleibt uns doch kein anderer Weg übrig, wodurch der Hof könne erhalten werden. Wir geben also untertänigst anheim, ob Ew. pp mit Vorbeigehen des ältesten Sohnes Hans Hinrich Oelfken gnädig genehmigen, daß diesem Hof die Schwester Ilse Margarethe Oelfken beheiratete und deren Bräutigam Cord Friedrich Dreyer damit abmeiert, die übrigen Kinder aber abgefunden werden." Die Königliche Kammer stimmte diesem Vorschlag am 30. April 1776 zu. Die Magd Kathrina Brüggemann war auch unter den Gläubigern des 1778 wegen schlechter Wirtschaft abgemeirten Wihelm von der Kammer. Sie hatte 13 Jahre lang auf dem Hof treue Dienste geleistet. 96 Taler und 18 Gutegroschen hatte sie einzufordern, darunter den "Diedlohn" (Dienstlohn) für all ihre Dienstjahre, das Jahr zu vier Taler, mithin 52 Taler. Das restliche Geld, 44 Taler, hatte sie dem Bauern von ihrem Geld geliehen. Beim Vergleich wurde ihr die Hälfte des Betrages zugesprochen. Die übrigen Gläubiger des von der Kammer hatten sich mit einem Viertel ihrer Forderungen zufrieden zu geben. Cord Friedrich Dreyer aus Groß Eilsdorf heiratete am 17. März 1776 Ilse Margarethe Oelfken. Er brachte 200 Taler, zwei Rinder, zwei Schweine, 36 "Hinten Korn" und ein "unsträfliches Kistenpfand" mit. Der Anerbe Hans Hinrich Oelfken sollte auf den Hof verzichten. Einschließlich des Abtrittgeldes erhielt er 100 Taler, sechs Rinder, sechs Schweine, 36 "Hinten Korn" und ein "unsträfliches Kistenpfand". Die Halbgeschwister erhielten keine Abfindung, weil der Stiefvater den Hof abgewirtschaftet hatte. 1790 aber verlangt der Anerbe Hans Hinrich Oelfken seinen, von den Vormündern abgetretenen Hof zurück. 1788 hatte er sich mit Anne Hedwig Ebeling in Oerbke, eine Tochter des Heuer-Vollhofes, verheiratet. Nun wollte er sich seine eigene Existenz aufbauen. Hans Hinrich Oelfken erhielt den Hof aber nicht zurück, da Dreyer diesen Hof rechtmäßig durch Einheirat erworben hatte. Der Anerbe hatte zu verzichten. Damit erlosch die männliche Blutlinie der Oelfkes auf dem Oelfkenhof. Sie ging auf die Häuslingsfamilie Oelfke auf Lührenhof zu Oerbke über. Bis 1836 waren dort auch Oelfkes ansässig. Kategorie:Ort in Niedersachsen Kategorie:Landkreis Soltau-Fallingbostel